


A Light in the Dark

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Caring, Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: This story fills in what happened on Tom’s and Chakotay’s 28th day of captivity aboard the Krenim ship during the episodeYear of Hell.Think Conjugal Visit.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Kudos: 17





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Original Date of Publication: November 1997.

Obrist sat at the desk in his quarters, silently contemplating the visual on his terminal monitor that showed the inside of one of the prisoner’s cells. They hadn’t learned much from this one. He was very uncooperative and unyielding. The other one, Commander Chakotay suffered silently and when they did bring him out for interrogation all that had been forthcoming from him was very vague information.

What they had learned was that the Federation starship their two prisoners were from was originally from a planet known as Earth in a quadrant far from here and that they had been flung out to the far reaches of space not by their own choosing. They had never intended to cause disruption in Annorax’s plan to set Krenim time right. More a case of in the wrong place at the wrong time, Obrist thought sadly.

Commander Chakotay had tried to open communications with them by telling them a little about himself but that had not been the information that Annorax was seeking. Annorax wanted to know the whereabouts of _Voyager_ , its defense capabilities, weapons capabilities, and Janeway’s most likely strategy. Obrist almost smiled. Annorax was very upset that Captain Janeway had thus far eluded his grasp. The tiny smile quickly died.

Obrist knew he was treading a fine line here but many of the crew felt as he did. They had been at this attempt to set time right for two hundred years and they were weary. Many in the crew were not happy with Annorax.

His gaze moved back to the visual. This one, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, Obrist found much more fascinating than Commander Chakotay. No matter what they put him through, what they threatened, that spark of life never disappeared from his eyes. The first day of their captivity Obrist had seen in him a keen intelligence that missed very little.

Within the first few hours of his captivity, Lieutenant Paris had not only figured out the basis of Annorax’s plan to set Krenim time right, but that they were destroying civilizations to accomplish this and that destruction included _Voyager_. He had remained obstinate in the face of the interrogations, refusing to divulge any helpful information. Annorax found it highly irritating. Obrist found it refreshing and grew to dread each interrogation session with Paris, not wishing to see him suffer.

They had placed Chakotay and Paris in separate cells. Except for the occasional interrogation session, both men had been in solitary confinement now for twenty-eight days. Obrist had watched both of them. Chakotay frequently retreated within himself. He remained still and quiet. Not Paris. He frequently paced the small confines of his dark cell, stopping from time to time to glare at the hidden vidcam, which he had found on the first day of his captivity. He was aware he was being watched and he let his watchers know he was aware.

Obrist found himself liking this man and had tried to engage him in conversation on a few occasions, but Paris was highly suspicious of his motivations. He had relented once, just a few days ago, asking if Chakotay were all right. Obrist had seen something in the other man’s eyes. A hidden fear. It had been all too brief a glimpse and had been hidden away again before Obrist could examine it. Could Chakotay be the weak link they were looking for to break Paris’ silence? Obrist pondered the question, half fearful of the answer as he didn’t want to see Paris broken by Annorax.

* * *

When he heard the door to his cell opening, Tom wearily looked up from where he sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Not again, his tired mind complained. Hadn’t he just had a session with the Krenim yesterday? Or had that been the day before? He’d lost all track of time. All he knew is he had been in here for a long time. Squinting against the bright light, he saw a figure entering his cell and watched as the figure approached.

Obrist crouched beside Paris. “Lieutenant, you inquired about Commander Chakotay yesterday.” He saw Paris’ head snap up at that.

“What do you want, Obrist?” croaked Tom, mouth and throat dry from lack of water.

Obrist pushed a flask into his hands. “Drink this. It’s water.”

Paris sniffed suspiciously at it then took a small sip to test it out. Finally, he took a couple of large gulps. Searching out Obrist’s face in the darkness of the cell, he said, “You really don’t like what Annorax is doing, do you, Obrist?”

“He is my commander.”

“Even commanders can be wrong.” Paris’ mouth quirked upward in a strange smile as he uttered these words. “What are you doing here, Obrist?”

“I wondered if you would wish to see Commander Chakotay for a brief time if it could be arranged?”

“Why? Don’t expect a favor in return. I’m still not going to tell you anything about _Voyager_.”

“I realize that. You have been most stubborn and while it has made my job difficult, I admire you for sticking to your principles and being true to your captain.”

“So, just like that you would take me to see Chakotay? No strings attached?”

“Perhaps one string,” Obrist reluctantly admitted.

“Knew it,” shot back Tom. “Forget it then. Thanks for the water. I’ll see you next session, huh?” Paris reclined back against the wall, closing his eyes, his dismissal of Obrist from his cell complete.

Obrist smiled slightly at the audacity of this Human. He couldn’t help liking him.

Paris quirked one eye open to see Obrist smiling at him. “What?”

“I like you, Lieutenant Paris. I even admire you. The condition I spoke of for granting you the opportunity to meet with Commander Chakotay is you tell no one of this meeting. I do not have Annorax’s permission to release you from your cell for anything other than an interrogation session.”

“You’re taking this chance because you like me, is that it?” asked a disbelieving Paris. Studying the Krenim closely, Tom’s eyes widened. “You think Annorax will have us killed when we’ve served his purpose, don’t you?” Tom shrugged. He was surprised he and Chakotay were still alive to be honest.

The preliminary examination he had been given shortly after being beamed aboard had been brutal and invasive. The interrogation sessions that had followed hadn’t been a picnic either. He stiffened when he felt Obrist’s fingertips reach out to lightly caress his face but he didn’t draw back. Instead, he looked into the other man’s eyes and saw a need there that was totally unexpected. So that’s the way it is, he thought.

“I won’t sleep with you to gain favors,” he told Obrist, his voice flat and uncompromising.

Obrist drew back abruptly, his expression hurt. “I would never ask that of you!” he protested.

Tom believed him. Almost. “Why should I believe you?”

Obrist studied him intently. “I saw something in your eyes when you asked about Commander Chakotay. You and he, you are lovers, aren’t you?”

Tom bit his upper lip. To admit that would give the Krenim added leverage against both he and Chakotay, but if he chanced it and Obrist were being truthful with him, he would get to see Chakotay. Obrist saved him the trouble of having to reply.

“You don’t have to answer that,” he said. Standing, he held out a hand to Paris. “Please, come with me. I will take you to Chakotay.”

Tired of the games, tired of the loneliness, tired of being on the edge of death, Tom reached out, grasped Obrist’s hand, and let the other man pull him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily and Obrist held his arm until he found his balance. “We must go quickly,” Obrist told him.

* * *

Chakotay almost groaned aloud when he heard the cell door swinging open. He wondered how Tom was holding up against these interrogation sessions, assuming he was still alive. He felt a body kneel next to his and stiffened in anticipation of being jerked to his feet and marched to the next session. He nearly jumped out of his skin when lips moved gently over his face and fingertips caressed him.

“Chakotay.”

So much pain and anguish and happiness in that one utterance. Chakotay’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the figure before him. “Tom?”

Before the apparition could answer, another voice intruded. Chakotay peered upward. Annorax’s second in command Obrist stood there. “I’ll leave this light with you,” he said, placing a small lantern on the floor beside them. He handed the flask of water back to Tom. “You won’t have much time. Use it wisely.” Then he was gone, the cell door closing after him.

Paris uncapped the flask and held it to Chakotay’s mouth. “Drink,” he ordered. “It’s water.” Chakotay did so, his eyes never leaving Tom’s. When he had drank his fill, he lowered the flask and reached out to touch Tom’s face, still not believing he was here.

Tom pressed his own hand over Chakotay’s, where it rested on his left cheek. “It’s really me, Chakotay. Are you all right?” He eyed Chakotay critically, looking for injuries. The former Maquis looked as if he belonged back in a ragtag fleet of Maquis. His hair was mussed, his eyes bleary, he had a good growth of beard going and . . .

“You stink!” Paris exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re no bed of roses either,” Chakotay told him, a hint of smile lurking around the corners of his mouth. He pulled Tom to him to claim his lips in a long, drawn-out kiss that left both of them breathless. When Tom finally, reluctantly, pulled back, Chakotay gently fingered the vivid bruise on Paris’ right cheek, below the eye. “Doesn’t look like you’ve been cooperating. You okay?”

“I am now,” Tom breathed, running a hand over his own beard that was sprouting in a shade somewhere between red and blond, which is why he always went clean shaven.

“How’d you manage to arrange this?” asked Chakotay. “Never mind. I probably don’t want to know. What have you discovered about our hosts?”

Tom quickly filled him in. Chakotay was amazed at how much information the other man had managed to accumulate. Nodding thoughtfully, Chakotay said, “I figured they hadn’t managed to capture _Voyager_ or else they wouldn’t have been keeping us around.” His dark gaze drilled into Tom’s. “We’re probably going to die here, you know.”

“I know. Obrist as much as admitted it to me. Chakotay . . .”

They stared long and hard at each other, remembering the past year and how they had finally managed to drop the walls and find each other. It was the happiest either of them could ever remember being.

“Shhh,” whispered Chakotay. “Come here.” He drew Tom into his embrace.

* * *

Arriving back in his quarters, Obrist switched his visual to Chakotay’s cell. Lit by the dim lantern light, he saw the two men merge together, lips touching. Tenderness and strength. He watched a few moments more before respectfully turning his visual off.

* * *

Chakotay slowly undid the fastenings of Tom’s uniform and slid it off him, the boots having already been discarded. Tom pulled his turtleneck and underwear off, then fell back into Chakotay’s arms, raining kisses all over his face and neck. Before he knew what was happening, Chakotay found himself disrobed as well. They moved together, taking it slow, savoring it, not knowing if it might be their last time.

Tom crouched on his knees between Chakotay’s legs. He arched his neck and back as Chakotay’s teeth found his nipples. His hands moved from Chakotay’s shoulders to his chest and further down to his abdomen. Chakotay had lost weight. They both had. While they weren’t being starved, they were barely being fed enough to keep them going.

Chakotay gasped loudly in pleasure when Tom’s hand found his erection. The pilot’s fingers traced it delicately before grasping Chakotay in his hand and squeezing. He brought his head down to cover Chakotay’s lips with his own. Chakotay’s tongue pushed its way into Tom’s mouth, tasting the familiar sweetness there. Tom’s tongue met his in a familiar intimate touch.

Tom abandoned Chakotay’s erection to move in closer. Chest brushed chest and then their erections brushed and it was like lightning and thunder going off simultaneously. Both men stilled for a long moment then they slowly began rocking against one another.

Tom took Chakotay’s face between his palms, turning it upward toward him. “I love you,” he whispered.

Chakotay pulled his head down for a kiss and Tom reached down between them to once more grasp Chakotay’s hardness. He began pumping in earnest. Chakotay let out a muffled groan and surged against Tom, falling into rhythm with him. Ready, he quickly came, spurting forth against Tom.

Chakotay gently began spreading his juices over Tom’s hardness. “Inside me, Tom. Please. I need to feel you inside me.” He turned and down on all fours offered himself to his lover. Tom’s hands caressed his buttocks before slowly moving inward toward the cleft. Chakotay felt his buttocks being parted and a finger, lubricated with cum, slowly entered him, moving in circular motions as it wound deeper and deeper within him. Then a second finger joined the first and then a third.

Tom rolled his fingers around within Chakotay, his breath coming faster as he listened to Chakotay’s pleasured moans. He removed his fingers and moved around in front of Chakotay. Leaning in, he captured the other man’s mouth, pulling him up to his knees and slowly pushing him down onto his back until he was resting over the other man, their lips still locked together.

“Now, Tom!” urged Chakotay. Complying with Chakotay’s wishes, Tom moved down his lover’s body, planting kisses the whole journey down. Reaching his waist, he saw Chakotay arousal was in full evidence once again. Tom hovered over it, letting his warm breath caress Chakotay, then he dipped down and ran his tongue around the tip of Chakotay’s erection, feeling the other man’s body spasm in reaction.

Aware their time was running out, Tom pulled Chakotay’s legs up onto his shoulders and pressed his hardness to the puckered opening that beckoned him in. He pressed in slowly inch by inch, watching his lover’s face light with desire. Slipping the rest of the way in, Tom felt Chakotay’s tightness clench around him. He stilled, savoring the closeness, until Chakotay moved impatiently beneath him.

Tom’s eyes opened to find Chakotay’s gaze on him. Dark eyes met light ones, coming together and understanding their time may have finally run out. Tom pulled nearly all the way out of Chakotay and then slammed back into him in one fierce stroke.

“Love you!” gasped Chakotay as Tom moved in and out of him, quickly approaching climax. Chakotay struggled to keep his eyes open as the waves of ecstasy washed over him. He watched Tom, his golden Tom who was now looking disheveled, sweaty and like he had been mishandled too much lately, throw his head back, revealing that long throat. His mouth opened in a soundless cry of pleasure and his back arched as the orgasm hit. With one last thrust, Tom collapsed atop Chakotay, who gathered him in his arms, stroking his back, kissing him, until Tom stirred.

They lay there together, bodies intertwined, for several minutes, neither saying a word, letting their touches speak for them. With great reluctance, Tom pulled away from Chakotay and gathered up their clothing. “Obrist will probably be back soon,” he said. “Better get dressed.”

As they dressed, Chakotay asked, “Do you think he watched us?”

Tom frowned. He hadn’t forgotten about the hidden cameras; he just hadn’t cared. Shrugging, he said, “Promise me something, Chakotay. Promise you won’t let them use me against you.”

“Only if you promise the same in return.”

Blue eyes met brown ones. Both knew they would never betray _Voyager_ but neither would they betray one another.

“It’s just a hunch, but I don’t think Obrist will use this against us. His only condition to bringing me here was that I not mention it to anyone.”

“And you believe him?”

Tom thought back to the brief touch of Obrist’s fingers to his face and the trust that simple touch had conveyed.

“Tom?”

Flushing, he jerked his attention back to Chakotay. “I believe him, Chakotay. I don’t have anything to base that belief on. Just my gut instinct.”

The cell door opened at that moment. Both men turned toward it then back to each other, knowing this was it.

Obrist, weapon drawn, entered the cell. He was no fool. These men were close, much closer than mere comrades. He couldn’t take the chance they might try to escape. “Time to go, Lieutenant Paris.”

He watched as the two Humans moved together once more, obviously not caring at this point what Obrist thought. Their lips touched hungrily, then each was caressing the other’s face tenderly. They spoke not a word, everything they wanted to say conveyed in their locked gazes.

Tom tore himself away and marched out of the cell without a backward glance. Obrist spared a brief glance for Chakotay before following Tom.

The door slammed shut.

Chakotay sank back down to the floor in the same spot and position he had been in when Tom had found him. Eyes closing, he remembered the feel of Tom’s touch and wondered if he would ever feel that touch again.

* * *

Obrist motioned Tom back into his cell. Once inside, Tom turned to Obrist. “Thank you,” he said simply.

Obrist nodded then closed the door, locking Tom back into the darkness.

*** * * VOY * * ***


End file.
